East , West Lovers
by Full Moon Yue
Summary: Two families , each different one demon one human . two lovers bonded by one simple kiss or something more Can they be together again with Naraku on the losse. this is my first story everthing belongs to original owners there will be lemons in later
1. intro of Eastern Princess

Chapter 1 : Intro of the Eastern Princess.

"Hello children" a sweet gentle voice of the librarian named Kagome Tashio.

"Good morning Mrs.Tashio" many adorable children said in a five-year-old voice.

"What story would you love to hear today?" She asked the children

"How about the east and west heirs falling in love with each other!" all the girls replied.

"Noooooooooooooooo!!"Shouted the boys but they where out number by the girls.

"Ok the story of the two heirs." Kagome started to tell the tale.

"Children their was a princess the heir to the eastern throne her name was Kagome. She ran away from her home and meets the prince of the west heir of the western throne. Kagome was the most beautiful girl in the whole kingdom. She had clear white skin, the blackest hair with blue streaks going through it, the bluest eyes that can drown you like the sea. Red lips as red as a rose.

She had two friends a demon slayer whose name was Sango, who had tan skin, long black hair tied in a high ponytail. She wore a black fighting outfit with blue armor around her. On her back laid a boomerang that was made of demon bones.

Her second friend was a fox kit name Shippo. Shippo was an orphan that she adopted. Shippo had orange hair that was tied with a green ribbon. He was a trickster always playing tricks or practicing tricks in the dojo or around the city.

She had one pet a demon cat name Kirara she original came from Sango .She had cream fur that had blacks streaks going around her body. Kirara had two forms: a kitten form and a shabbier tooth cat.

And three years ago she meet the prince of her life PrinceSesshomaru but they where separated by the evil half-breed Naraku.


	2. The prince

Chapter 2: the Prince

Chapter 2: the Prince

There was a story about Sesshomaru the Western Heir to the throne. It was said that he always killed anyone that came near him. But that was the lie he had a daughter her name is Rin. He found her in the streets near the western palace with mud in her hair; the kimono she wore was ripping, bruises on her face and a loss tooth. He picked her up and carried her towards the palace and had her all clean up.

Now every woman wanted Sesshomaru because of his title. Now Sesshomaru is a handsome Inu-Youki with long silky silver hair that reaches below his butt. A blue crescent moon in the middle of his clear pale skin with two magenta strips on both cheeks and where also around his waist, arms, and legs. His exotic gold eyes can capture your heart in two seconds flat. He wore a white Yakama with his long fluffy tail wrap around his right shoulder and this dark armor that made him more deadly and his slash of purple and yellow that was tied to his waist and with his two swords at his left side. (AN: Sesshomaru has both of his arms)

His parents are Lord InuTashio and Lady Yuki but his mother died when his was only a pup. His father then mated a human called Izoulo they had a half-breed name Inuyasha who is his Half-brother but he considers Inuyasha trash that has destroy his family line. But deep down he loved Inuyasha but he wanted him to get stronger so he trained Inuyasha is the harshness way to get him stronger just as their father did with him. Inuyasha was giving the mission to get close to the Eastern family and figure out if they had any plans to take over the west. But there was another enemy that the Western family should have worried about Naraku the evil hanyou that killed the Lord Kuronue of the Northern Lands. So he took over the whole northern lands now he is after the Western and Eastern lands.

"FATHER!"

"Rin what is it?"

"Uncle Inuyasha is being mean to me."

"Twerp gets back here!"

"EEP HERE HE COMES"

"INUYASHA!! LEAVE MY DAUGTHER ALONE"

"FINE BASTARD!!"

"DADDY UNCLE INU SAID A BAD WORD"

"You would never ever say that word in the present of Rin again Inuyasha" griping Inuyasha as the throat with red in his eyes.

"Yea Whatever Fluffy"

"INUYASHA!"

"Oh man its dad don't tell him I was here I better get going see ya Fluffy"

Inuyasha then bound away from the palace towards the East in an heartbeat towards the one he loved the most Princess Kikyo the second oldest of the Eastern Family.

Sesshomaru then decided to get Jaken his retainer and Au-Un his dragon he got from his mother when he was five years old. He decided to check if there was any strangers running around the Western lands.

* * *

"Yeah chapter two finally I did it"-Me

"What took you so long?"- Kagome

"Umm writers block.-Me

"Human you are so pathetic."-Sesshomaru

"HEY!" – Kagome and me

"Hey what about me"- Inuyasha

"You meanie you made Rin scared"-Rin

"Aw so cute"-Me

"human please wrap this up before I decide to kill you" –Sesshomaru

"You cant or Down"-Me

Crash- Sesshomaru falls down

"Mahawhawhahaha"-Me

"Hahahha you got sat"-Inuyasha

"SIT BOY!"-Kagome

Crash-Inuyasha falls down face first

"Please review!! "-Me and Kagome


End file.
